food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/Cooperate and Get Through the Area
Description Setting up a restaurant means you need building materials, but you have encountered some trouble in Light Kingdom. 2nd Day of Clear Skies Characters Tiramisu, Master Attendant. Merchant Story After the owner left, Master Attendant began to inspect the room from where they sat. When they discussed the purchase of building materials, it never occurred to Master Attendant that they would need to journey to Light Kingdom. A place where everything was different from Gloriville. Thanks to the protections from Sky City, Fallen Angels were never able to break through. As a result, life for the people here was tranquil and happy. Moreover, the environment, full of mountains and rivers, had forced the people to place emphasis on how to get along with nature. Whether it was their architecture and clothing, or their customs and attitudes, everything reflected this point. Looking around, Ptank's sight finally came to rest on Tiramisu. Sensing the gaze, she turned her head, a smile on her face. Tiramisu - Master Master Attendant, what is it? Master Attendant - It's nothing......just that this is the first time I've worked together with a Food Soul. It's a new feeling. Tiramisu - A new feeling? You don't feel this way when you're with Rice? Master Attendant - I thought Food Souls only battled or worked in the kitchen......sorry, I've always had that impression. Tiramisu - Please, don't worry about it~ Actually, what you said isn't wrong. Tiramisu - We were originally summoned to battle Fallen Angels. Since we look like humans, many people began to treat us as if we were one and the same. Tiramisu - However, unlike humans, Food Souls are Spirits. All our organs, including our brains, are merely simulacra, and have no real function. Tiramisu - People like Olivia taught us to think and explore. As a result, we've grasped subjective thinking knowledge, conduct, ideals...... Master Attendant - I understand~but I'm surprised that you've also studied "subjective thinking"? Tiramisu - We have. Sometimes it seems like we can only obey the contract......perhaps that is our instinct. But, subjective thinking has enabled me to understand the importance of "self". Tiramisu - Even though it can be in opposition to the opinions of the contractor, to the point that it might contradict the contract, I still think it's okay. Master Attendant - ..........Subjective thinking creates a sense of "self" that can override the contract? Master Attendant - Okay, thank you for explaining. Tiramisu - There's no need to thank me, nothing brings me greater pleasure than assisting you~ Merchant - That one, for two. Tiramisu - Boss, are you done with your work? Merchant - Yes. Also, I have a delicate matter to discuss with you. Merchant - Supplies have been a bit tight lately. Although I can send someone to collect the materials, I'm unable to provide any meals right now. Merchant - One of our delivery staff ran into some Fallen Angels earlier. I am afraid he was... Merchant - The restaurants in the surrounding areas are already stuffed full with orders. I can't let my people work hungry with all this work to do... Master Attendant - It's a real problem. Tiramisu - Hmm? To solve this problem, we should get another restaurant to work with. Master Attendant - Tiramisu? Merchant - Oh, so that means you two can..? Tiramisu - Master Master Attendant it is a very important to operate a restaurant. If you sign a meal delivery contract with Light Kingdom your name will be known! Tiramisu - That is a great opportunity to promote your restaurant! Master Attendant - Ah, that's true... you really know how to run a business. Is it a learned thing? Tiramisu - Yup~ Tiramisu gives a sweet smile. To Master Attendant, she is a beautiful girl. Perhaps his impression for Food Souls will change because of this. Merchant - Well, I've confirmed; the first order is salmon for two. Please take good care of all the future orders coming your way! Master Attendant - All right! So we are now each other's customer. Let's sign a contract. I will let Ichi prepare the ingredients! Category:Main Storyline